1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sporting equipment systems, and more specifically, to a skating system for warming up without requiring a skating rink.
2. Description of Related Art
Skating systems are well known in the art and are effective means of athletic performance and recreation. For example, FIG. 1 depicts a conventional ice skating system 101 having an ice skater 102 wearing ice skates 103 on an ice rink 104. As shown in FIG. 2, the ice skates 103 comprise a shoe portion 201 in communication with a blade 202. During use, the ice skater 102 glides across the ice 104 due to the low coefficient of friction between the blades 202 of the ice skates 103 and the ice 104.
One of the problems commonly associated with system 101 is the limitation of suitable surfaces. For example, the ice skater 102 must have access to ice 104 in order to warm up. This is understood to be a particular disadvantage for competitive skaters whose access to ice before their performance/competition is limited.
Accordingly, although great strides have been made in the area of skating systems, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.